


Tandem

by CoraleeBlaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, But it's definately implied, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Spoilers, Season/Series 10, Soul Bond, Soulmates, first time in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam revives the spirit of Christmas, and Dean admits to being in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Three times. THREE times I wrote this. And the first two times, it got erased, so I had to re-write it. So please enjoy the third, and I think best, version of this story. :)

Dean stepped through the door of the bunker, stopping in shock and a little bit of confusion as he took in the sight before him.  The entire room was decorated with lights and garlands, and there was a huge, real, if his nose was correct in sensing the smell of pine, Christmas tree glistening in the corner.  He looked around the room for a few moments before his gaze settled on his little brother.  His little brother who was walking towards him with a tentative, almost fragile smile on his face as he extended his hand, holding a glass of eggnog, towards him.  Dean shook his head slightly, as if coming out of a trance.  “What's all this for, Sammy?” he asked.  Sam ducked his head, shyly looking at Dean through his long lashes.  “I, uh, I just wanted to do something special for you this year.  I know how much you love Christmas, Dean, and this is the first year in a long time that we haven't been too busy to do something about it.  So, yeah...” his voice trailed off, as, slightly embarrassed, he waited for Dean's response.

 

Dean felt his eyes become suspiciously moist.  “Well, Merry Christmas then, baby boy.”  He said before suddenly leaning in to plant a soft kiss to Sam's lips.  Sam froze in shock for a moment – _“I never expected to have this again, not after all the things that have happened between between us.”_ – then he began to kiss Dean back.  After a few moments, he pulled away.  “Dee?”  he questioned, not wanting to read more into this than what his brother meant it to be.  “I – I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry Sam.”  Dean stepped back, castigating himself for trying to pull a move on his brother. – _“Of course Sam doesn't want this anymore, why would he after all the shit I've done?  I just thought for a minute that maybe– but no, no, Sammy doesn't want me like that now.” –_ Sam immediately realized what was happening, and hurried over to his brother, pausing to set both of their glasses of eggnog safely on the table.

 

“Hey, hey, it's not that I don't want this, I do want it, want you, more than anything!  I just wasn't sure how far you wanted this to go, and I don't want it to be something you regret later.  I can't have this just for it to be taken away again.” Dean took a deep breath, searching his brother's eyes for any hint of a lie.  Finding only love and pleading, with a slight bit of hope, he took a leap of faith.  “I want this too, Sammy.  Want you so bad.  I never stopped wanting you.”  he took a breath, which ended up being half a sob,  “I miss you.  I've missed you so bad, baby boy.”  “I've been right here the whole time, Dee.”  Sam argued,  “But you're right, it's not the same.  I've missed you too, big brother.”  He ran his hand along Dean's cheek before continuing.  “So.  Do you want to kiss me again, or would you rather move this to a horizontal position?”  Dean threw back his head and laughed.  “Eager much, little brother?”  he teased gently.  “Shuddup.”   Sam mumbled, burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

 

Dean quickly sobered.  “Hey, Sam? Y'know this thing with the mark isn't over, right?  I feel it all the time, trying to pull me back down the bad road, and I'm scared it's gonna win.”  Sam's eyes softened as he raised his head and looked down at his brother.  “I'm not saying it'll be easy, hell, I'm not even saying we'll make it out of this alive, but I want you to know that I'll be right there with you all the way.  No matter what, you're still my big brother, Dean, and I will _always_ love you.”  Dean couldn't ignore the wetness that sprang to his eyes as he heard those words.  "I love you too, Sammy."  he choked out.   He wrapped his body tightly around Sam, and just clung to him until his tears stopped, reveling in the loving embrace of his brother.  After a little while, he pulled back and wiped his face with his hands.  He looked up at Sam and grinned shakily.  “So, you mind if I take you up on that offer to move this to a horizontal position?”  he asked.  Sam laughed softly.  “I don't mind that at all!”

 

The brothers walked down the hall to Dean's room hand in hand, and their souls sang a song that mortal ears could not hear, so gladdened were they to come together once more.  Far away, an angel heard it, and was glad; a demon heard it, and was terrified; and, furthest away of all, a being older than God heard it, and he smiled, for the brothers Winchester were once again working in tandem, and they were once again unstoppable.


End file.
